A Brother's Love
by A-reasonable-sized-fish
Summary: It's a story about Itachi. No incest, I hate romance in general. *DIE!* So just shut up and read it.
1. Darkness Swallowing

This is a bit depressing

**This is a bit depressing. So, rated M for violence (blood and gore descriptions more like it…) and (you guessed it) LANGUAGE! (Seriously, got problems.) This fanfiction takes place around the time Itachi dies, so please don't cry and short circuit your laptop/ desktop/ tablet/ whatever.**

_**A Brother's Love**_

The dusty night's breeze swept through Itachi's room. The wind stirred up the papers on his side desk. Groaning, he reached sideways to light his kerosene lamp.

He sat up, putting one of his hands on the cool wall; the other was shrouding his eyes, "Goddamnit! Can't see… It hurts so damn much!" he moaned, his black eyes seared his face with pain.

He squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them, revealing a bloody shade red irises instead of his natural black ones.

He rose from the warmth of his bed, and he began walking to the spilled papers. Itachi randomly began grabbing them and stuffing them into the worn drawers. Pushing the drawers shut, he found one to be over-filled and flowing. Swearing, he began to toss everything out of it. His knuckles scraped along the bottom of it causing the dilapidated drawer to give a dull, hollow sound. Itachi paused, _Hollow?_ he puzzled, _Why…?_ his hands ran along the edges of the bottom of the drawer, searching for any way to force it to open. His fingers grazed the edges, forcing the bottom to rise.

_Files?_ he wondered, pulling one out, _Empty too…_ he tossed it to the sandstone floor. Hurriedly, he began to open them. Empty. They all were. When there were no more, Itachi slammed the drawer shut, making it rattle. _Rattling?_ he thought, opening the drawer once more. Looking in, he saw a tarnished silver frame staring back at him, it was the same color as the bottom of the drawer, so it was quite hard to notice.

He picked it up, "Oh…" he murmured, running his hand along the frame, the face of his brother filling the frame, "Sasuke…"

He dropped into his bed. His right hand covering his face and the left one still on the photograph of an ancient time when he and Sasuke were still brothers. Hot tears that fell from his blind, black eyes burned lines on his face.

"Sasuke, have you been learning well? Are you strong enough to be alone now?" Itachi's voice cracked and whimpered, "Almost… you are almost ready to be alone… I only have a few more things to teach you… just a few more things to be all on your own… I _promise_ to watch you from hell."

Itachi's face turned up into a slight smile. After a long moment, he fell asleep, still clutching his memories.


	2. Wearing Down

**So, like always, I add what I want to say here. But I don't have anything to say now. I'll think of something and I'll put it as a post script. That'll do, won't it?**

**Chapter Two**

Itachi slowed to a brisk pace. After all, he had time before Sasuke would catch up to him.

"Come on, little brother, how long are you going to dawdle?" Itachi murmured to himself, "Come soon! I'm so fucking _bored_!" he stopped.

_I wonder if he can beat me?_ Itachi though, _no… he __will__ beat me, that is, of course, how I want my life to end! At the hands of my brother. I want to die! Dammit!_ Itachi slammed his fist through the powdery sandstone walls with his fist, _why? Why am I not dead yet? Why am I cursed with this painful life?_ Itachi calmed a bit, _no, Sasuke can beat me… I'm sure of it,_ he tried to convince himself, _at any rate…_

Itachi started, a piercing plea of help had broken his long train of thought. _Might as well go help them, _he grinned.

Itachi leapt from sandstone pillar to sandstone pillar, inching closer and closer to the cries.

Suddenly, he stopped. Peering from his perch on the pale and crumbling columns, he spied a monster, no a man. A hideously deformed thing who looked more like a beast than a man; many people encompassed him, throwing pebbles at him—jeering at him.

"Please," he begged, "I am a human just like you! Please, leave me be!"

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"Murderer!"

"Stop… please…stop…" he cowered, "Why was I born?" he sobbed, "Why can't I die?"

To his amazement, they _did_ stop. He looked up.

Billowing in front of him was a man clad in a cloak made of the night.

"Red…clouds…" the words choked out of someone.

Itachi pulled out a shuriken; his face calm as he pressed it into the man nearest to him. The blood slowly tickled from the man's surprised mouth onto the rocky soil.

The rest happened quite suddenly. The other people realized the man had murdered the monster's pursuer. They all rushed at Itachi, screaming, shouting.

Itachi merely smirked cruelly at them. Quickly, he pulled out his kunai. Grabbing a person's long black hair, he pulled the man to himself.

"One move and he dies."

"He's bluffing!"

Itachi's grin grew even crueler; he pushed the kunai into the man's throat, a steady stram of blood began to fall out of the man's veins, "You sure?"

The people hesitated, and then one rushed out at him.

Itachi's eyes filled with bloodlust as he drew the kunai through the man's struggling neck. The headless body only managed to make a few steps before collapsing on the already bloodstained soil. Itachi held the head by its long hair, which was now dripping with excess blood, using it as a mace. Crimson blood splashed the attackers; a few of them began to flee.

"No you don't!" Itachi snarled, hurriedly doing a plethora of complex hand signs, "Amaterasu!"

The void of black flames engulfed the people. The only sound that could be heard was the people's cry for help as they were being roasted alive.

Itachi's own red blood fell like tears from his kaleidoscope eyes. In a second, his eyes were switched back into their normal pinwheels; he wiped up the blood with his hand, _too soon_, he mused to himself. He began to leave.

"Umm… thank you!" the monster bowed down behind him.

"No problem…" he continued walking.

"Wait! Who are you? If you don't mind my asking that is…"

Itachi paused, a smile playing on his cold lips, "Me? I'm just a crazy ninja chased out of Konoha.xx"

"How can I repay you? You saved my life! I was certain I was going to be killed!"

"Don't worry about it," Itachi turned around to face him, "You have no reason to."

"Yes I do! Why—"

Itachi had pulled out his bloodied kunai, and he silently punctured the man's heart, "See? You can die…"

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Just one more! I finally though of some comments! I just can't remember all of them… Ooh! I was going to make it more "gory" but I didn't know how violent I could make it before FF staff would consider it "MA" so I made it less violent! But it's still pretty violent. 0-0 Same thing with language. How bad does it have to be before it's explicit? I wish it was better defined in the guidelines, but if it was written out, then the guidelines would be very bad to read. Nods Oh, I had tons more to say, however I forgot. XP**

**xxReference to Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei**

**Mom: I don't want you to make any reference to real mangas!**

**Me: whine but mommmmm! All the cool writers are doing it! /whine**

**Mom: If all the cool writers jumped off a cliff would you do it too?**

**Me: instant reply Yep.**

…**or something like that!**

**Ooh! Get the ending? Itachi is referring to the stuff the guy said earlier, you know the whole "Why can't I die…" shit. Hey, only a hundred and twenty words until I reach one thousand! Cool. So… review please?**


End file.
